Vehicle purchasers and operators express a strong desire for additional and more versatile storage in their motor vehicles. This need and desire is particularly important in crew cab pickup trucks where additional secure storage is often desired for expensive tools and the like.
This document relates to a new and improved folding seat assembly incorporating an internal storage compartment. Such an assembly is particularly useful in crew cab pickup trucks, SUVs and the like.